Baka Oniichan!
by Cross My Heart
Summary: One-shot. Fluff, fluff, and fluff! Seto discovers that somethings that goes around must eventually come around. Somewhat humorous, (I hope) SYY FLUFF!


Baka Onii-chan!  
by CMH  
  
Disclaimer: glares and points at readers (if there are any) Don't say it!

The Kaiba residence was quiet, -too- quiet. A certain fifteen year-old sat, moping by the kitchen counter. The cup in his hand swished, the dark liquid contained within fizzed slightly. Mokuba stared at his reflection through the glass, sullen ocean eyes stared back. This was -not- how he had planned to spend his Friday evening. The raven-haired youth sighed wistfully, it didn't matter now, his brother had forbade him of having a shadow of a social life. What could he do? He loved and respected his brother, after all, he might not even be breathing if not for his brother. It seemed that the only thing he -could- do was mope, and so mope he did.  
  
"Hey kiddo, drinking again?" The lights flicked on to reveal one Mutou Yami, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Mokuba glanced at his intruder briefly before nodding. The younger Kaiba sighed yet again. Yami sat down near Mokuba and observed the silently wistful boy.  
  
"Where's Nii-sama?"   
  
Yami shrugged.  
  
"Around, working probably."  
  
"Hn," The younger grunted, "Figures."  
  
The former monarch contemplated the situation on his hands. On one hand was the stubborn love of his life, on the other hand was the equally stubborn brother of the love of his life. They were blood after all, it seemed that neither was going to acknowledge the fact that childish antics such as not speaking to one another wasn't going to solve the problem.  
  
Frustrated, Yami grabbed the wine glass that looked suspiciously like the twin of the one owned by Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba cried out indignantly as his only means of escape from his problems was snatched out of his own hand. And Yami, the guilty culprit, had barely spared him, the innocent victim, a passing glance before taking a gulp of air and downing the whole thing in one breath. Now, whatever Yami had been expecting, it was certainly not what he got. He swallowed a bit roughly and started to choke. Mokuba, not taking any sympathy on his 'in-law' because of the little 'snatching' incident that had occured seconds ago, watched the dark spirit while he desperately fought for his afterlife.  
  
The younger Kaiba brother watched on as the Game King finally calmed down and sucked enough air into his lungs to last him at least ten minutes underwater. Yami dared to look at the smug youth as he at last caught his breath, and glared a glare that would've hit a fifteen on the Richter's scale. But alas, a glare was not an earthquake and fifteen did not live on the Richter scale and so the phenomenon was not recorded. Pity, it would've had some historic significance in it too.  
  
As Yami continued his glowering spree, Mokuba gave him the most innocent look one could ever hope to witness. Yami sighed, shot the raven haired teen one last look and ruffled the younger one's hair.  
  
"You could've told me it was coke." The Egyptian spirit muttered. He really did not get the Kaibas' obssession with the soft drink.  
  
"You didn't ask." Mokuba said, adding 'the look' for effect. Yami cringed and looked away. But he grinned internally, it looked like one had stopped with the sour mood swings, silence treatment and thou-shalt-stay-away-from-me looks. Now, to work on the other one. The pharoah grinned, he had a creeping suspicion that it would be fun, difficult, but fun. With that the dark spirit left the kitchen with an expression that told Mokuba he did -not- want to know just -what- the dark spirit had in store for his next victim.

In another part of the huge mansion, a certain blue-eyed CEO was working, or so it seemed. But upon closer inspection, you could see the harsh frown marring his otherwise flawless features. Yep, Kaiba Seto was mad, frustrated, upset, angry, furious...you get the idea. The elder Kaiba just couldn't understand why him impressionable little brother insists on 'hanging out' with those...those hoodlums! The brunette's frown deepened as his mind raced through the possibilities of what could've happened to his only living kin if he -had- let him run off with those so called friends of his. The ingenious mind stopped and pondered at a phrase which he'd heard so many times on TV, 'Where did we go wrong on you?'. It seemed fitting, the CEO decided. Seto shook his head, the stress must be getting to him. But still, he worried, how was Mokuba going to survive in the real world in a few years if he was really that poor a judge of character?  
  
The nineteen year-old's thoughts only broke when his office door creaked open. Glancing up, he saw the dancing eyes of his love. Yami smiled at the sight of his blue-eyed koi. Even when he was mad he was gorgeous, what remained of the business suit that had looked -so- good on the CEO (not that there's anything that doesn't -- on him or under ) was carelessly, draped almost, across his deliciously muscled body. His rich chestnut bangs were tousled and his eyes, usually a clear cerulean was turned a moody midnight which Yami had seen on so many other occassions but under different circumstances.  
  
"Yami." The brunette acknowledged with an air of indifference. Any other would have been hurt if their lover had used that tone with them, but Yami was unfazed. He knew the dragon tamer well, maybe even better than he himself would give credit for. Seto was examining his every move with suspicion, not entirely trusting his petite lover until he found out whose side he was on for this round of the family feud.  
  
Yami almost sighed out loud in exasperation. Seto could be such a little kid sometimes. Although the immature side of the CEO didn't show very often, it was for the silliest reasons when it did.  
  
The Game King pouted, one of those expressions the former priest just couldn't resist, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to go down with a fight. His right eye twitched as he concentrated on the blank screen of his laptop, determined not to let the diminutive pharoah get to him.   
  
"Seto..." Yami all but purred.  
  
Said man glared at the poor, innocent piece of immobile artificial intelligence as if it was the cause of all his life's trouble. He glared at it like he wanted to glare at a certain Egyptian prince but was afraid to because if his past experiences counted at all, the second he looked at his petite lover, although it was inevitable, would be the second all his resolve crumbled. It didn't help that a certain part of his lower anatomy was screaming at him to do a certain something to his beautiful pharoah. His beautiful, leather-clad pharoah. His beautiful, leather-clad, and -very- willing pharoah. Seto groaned, this wasn't working. He didn't even need to look at Yami, his own body would be his undoing.  
  
Slim arms circled him as a warm body straddled his lap.  
  
"Seto..." The crimson-eyed angel (or demon, depending on your viewpoint) half whined, half pleaded.  
  
The brunette gritted his teeth in an effort to not just throw the Game King down and take him like he did their first time.  
  
Delicate fingers attached to an equally delicate hand slipped under his shirt...  
  
"Seto...-sama." The little demon panted in his ear, his warm breath tickling the CEO and reminding him of the all the times he'd heard that name from his koi's lips, all of the pleasurable times.  
  
The blue-eyed priest finally growled, suddenly dropping to the end of his rope when his lover uttered -that- name with those delicious, wine-red lips. What resolve remained, crumbled when he crushed those aforementioned lips to his in a earthshattering kiss -- the result leaving both aroused and wanting more.  
  
The moody, ocean-blue eyes glared at him as Seto ground harshly into him, leaving him breathless and whimpering.  
  
"Seto..." The mellenium spirit moaned as his lover repositioned them so that Yami was now in the chair with Seto bending over him.  
  
"If anything happens to my laptop,..." But the CEO did not get to finish his warning as the pharoah brought his head down so their lips could meet in another soul-searing kiss...

The younger Kaiba pouted as he heard unmentionable sounds coming from Seto's office from the level above. Now he knew what his brother was going to do for the rest of the night, or -who- to be more specific. No fair, he was stuck here being bored to death while his brother was enjoying the company of a certain spirit of the mellenium puzzled. Life sucked, big time.  
  
Sighing to himself in defeat, the raven-haired teen headed for his room in hopes of at least getting a good night's rest; but from the noises in a certain room with a certain couple doing certain things to each other, it didn't seem very likely his wish would be granted.

Seto was unconsciously humming a cheery little tune as he padded into the kitchen barefoot, and wearing a robe. Last night had been very enjoyable indeed, and maybe it was time to straighten things out with the little rascal that was his brother. He'd even make the first move if he needed to -- he was the older one after all. Seto grinned to himself, one of -those- grins that signaled that the person was happily in love and blissfully ignorant of most everything else.  
  
Now, if he could only find......  
  
The brunette flinched as if he had just been sentenced to an eternity in hell, -- without his beloved Yami and Mokuba. His eyes widened in exaggerated horror as a painful howl tore through his throat:  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The large bottle of coke that he had bought only two days before was emptied to the last drop.   
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!"

o.w.a.r.i.  
  
How pointless... oh well. Now just click on the little button on the left corner of the browser to tell me how much you hated it, and how much you hate me! :P


End file.
